John Hingtgen (I)
John Hingtgen (Nov 3, 1826 - 1875) was born November 3, 1826 ((or 1819?)) to Peter Hintgen and Susanna Simon in Luxembourg, ((or Holland?)). John married Anna Mary Reiter before 1847 in Luxembourg. Together they had at least eight children, including: Catherine, Theodore Jean, Anna Maria, Marguarite, Peter John, Susan, Theodore Leo, and John. They had potentially up to three more (the records disagree and some might be the same as others): Sussanna, Barbara, and Johann. He and his family emigrated from Luxembourg to American on the ship "Quernell", arriving in New York on September 1, 1862. They settled near Bellevue, Jackson County, Iowa. The 1870 Census records them as living in Richland Township, Jackson County, Iowa. It records his birthplace as Holland. He was a farmer with real estate value of $1500 and personal estate value of $1000. John could read but could not write; Anna could do neither; all their children could do both. He died about 1875 in Jackson, Iowa ((Or Wahpeton, Richland County, North Dakota?)) Excerpt "The Hingtgen Family - It was a "beautiful day", and a new beginning for the Hingtgen family. It was September 1, 1862, and 43-year-old John Hingtgen was excited as the ship "Quernell" docked in New York harbor. His wife, 36-year-old Anna Mary Reiter Hingtgen, was joyful, yet nervous at what they might encounter in their newly adopted country. They had left Germany with many high hopes and dreams for the future of their five children: Catherine aged 16, Theodore John aged 14, Anna Maria aged 9, Margaret aged 4 and the youngest, Peter John aged 1. Their young family was entering into a country that was being ripped apart by a "Civil War". What would they encounter? How long would they need to be in New York before they could travel to Dubuque, Iowa? There were many questions yet to be answered. The President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln, was agonizing over the condition of his country. He recently had ordered the Union troops to march into Richmond, Virginia and quell the Confederate uprising. The massive troop movement became known as the "Peninsula Campaign". What was life going to be like in this war torn country? John and his family eventually found themselves in Dubuque, Iowa where they had three more children, Susan was born in 1864, Theodore Leo was born in 1866 and finally John Jr. was born in 1868. John's oldest son, Theodore John Hingtgen, married Mary Etringer in St. Donatus, Iowa in 1872. Theodore John held an interest in taking pictures and eventually established a photography studio in Wahpeton, North Dakota. Many family photos were taken by Theodore in the years that followed. It's not known where or when John Hingtgen died and was buried, but the 1880 Census shows his wife Anna Mary living in Wahpeton with her children, Peter John, Theodore Leo, and John Jr. Peter John Hingtgen married Katherine Sanck in Wahpeton in 1887. Theodore Leo Hingtgen married Lucy Braun in Wahpeton in 1890. John Hingtgen Jr. remained a bachelor all his life. Anna eventually moved from Wahpeton to live with her daughter, Anna Maria, in Heron Lake, Minnesota. Anna Maria had been widowed (about 1891) due to a tragic accident in which her husband Edward Ebner was killed. Anna Maria then married Clem Hulsing in 1893 and they lived at Heron Lake. Both mother and daughter died and were buried at Heron Lake, Minnesota. Anna Mary Reiter Hingtgen died in 1903 and Anna Maria Hingtgen Ebner Hulsing died in 1927. After Anna's death, the Hulsing family stored and preserved many of the Hingtgen family photos from the late 1800 period in Wahpeton, North Dakota. These pictures were given to Anna Ebner's Great Grandchild, Chuck Ebner, in the 1980's. Theodore John Hingtgen died at Wahpeton, North Dakota in 1936. Peter John Hingtgen died at New Rockford, North Dakota in 1942 Theodore Leo Hingtgen died at Tacoma, Washington in 1963. John Hingtgen, Jr. died at Seattle, Washington in 1957. Excerpt 2IaGenWeb Project: http://iagenweb.org/boards/jackson/biographies/index.cgi?read=71259 John and Anna Reuter Hingtgen came to Jackson County from Hostert, Luxembourg in 1862. John's father Peter Hingtgen and three brothers, Jacob,Theodore,and Bernard and a sister Anna Hingtgen Even came to Jackson County in the 1850's. John's mother died before the family left Luxembourg. John Hingtgen was born John Simong to his unwed mother Susan Simong on November 27, 1817. Susan married Peter Hingtgen about six months later. John and Anna Hingtgen came to Jackson County with five of their children, Susan, Theodore, Anne,Marguerite, and John Peter in 1862. They bought 80 acres of land from Alexander Millne in section 1, Richland Township on October 21, 1862. This land was to the west of his brother's farms. Three more children, Susanna, Theodore Leo, and John were born on their farm and baptized at St. Donatus church. John and Anna's oldest daughter Susan married Frank Reistroffer at St Donatus in 1864. Theodore J. Hingtgen married Mary Etringer at St Donatus in 1872. Anne Hingtgen married Edward Ebner at Spring Brook in 1872. Marguerite married Theodore Reiter around 1875. John Peter and Theodore Leo got married in North Dakota after after 1879. The youngest John Jr.Hingtgen never married. John Hingtgen died in Janurary 1877 in Jackson County, Iowa and his wife Anna died August 1903 in Jackson County, Minnesota. The information for the biography came from Germans to America boat records, census records, Land Deed records, church records, Luxembourg civil records, land abstracts, plat maps of Jackson County, History of Jackson County 1879, and from family oral history. Sources His name is also recorded as Jean. Evidently his birth record does not list a father, so there is some chance that Peter isn't his father. However, since he was a middle child whose siblings also seem to have Peter for a father, this seems unlikely. For the moment, verification awaits further records - especially since the current records listing Peter as his father are not primary sources. References Ancestry.com: http://records.ancestry.com/john_hingtgen_records.ashx?pid=16586787 Genealogy.com: http://genforum.genealogy.com/hingtgen/messages/1.html MyTrees.com: http://www.mytrees.com/newanc/Iowa/Died-1860/Hi/Hingtgen-family/Peter-Hingtgen-gr000310-253.html Luxembourg-American Families: http://www.luxembourgamericanfamilies.org/getperson.php?personID=I46019&tree=LuxAmer IaGenWeb Project: http://iagenweb.org/boards/jackson/queries/index.cgi?read=46861 Category:Peter and Susanna Hintgen Family Category:John and Anna Hingtgen Family